Writing my own Legacy
by DarkLordLongbottom
Summary: The summer after his 5th year. Neville Longbottom finaly grows a back bone. And decides to make some changes. Summary sucks I know that's why I wrote it.


**Writing my own legacy.**

**By: DarkLordLongbottom**

**The writer of this one shot story about Neville Longbottom does not own the people or the places described in their writing. They are in fact stealing all of this from J.K. Rowling books. So please do not sue. They do not have the money for a Lawyer or the money to pay you. So it would be a waste of time. Like reading this and not the story. I am done here, Have a Good Day. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

The afternoon of July 31st found Neville Longbottom sitting at a the dinner table in Longbottom Manor. Before him set his Gran's, who was inspecting his father broken wand. He had told her long ago about the fight at the ministry but, neglected the part of the wand's fate. She had a look on her face that seemed to be mixed with pain and anger. She laid the wand down on to the table and fixed Neville with a look that would have sent Professor Snape hiding. After what seemed like hours to the trembling Neville she finally spoke.

"This is among the last things we had of your fathers you know that Neville." She barked it more like a statement. Waving her hand dismissive to Neville excuses she continued. "And how do you repay me for letting you use something that meant so much to me? You run off like an idiot into a trap and get your fathers wand snapped." She finished.

He had stopped shacking by now and was staring at the table, with a look that could have killed. He was sick of it, hearing how he was a failure. Nothing that he could ever do would be great enough for her. He thought she would be proud of him for fighting beside his friends. Instead he was thrown into his room. After another lecture about his father. About how he would have done better. How he would have come out unscratched, with his head held high. He looked back at his Gran when she begone to speak again.

"How could you have let this happen Neville?" She asked him with a voice laced with venom. But like before she continued on. "I tried to teach you countless times but, yet you can do nothing right. I thought if you knew of your father you would do better. It is obvious I was wrong, because your father..." She stopped abruptly when the cup of tea she been drinking exploded.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Neville screamed at the top of his lungs. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMPARING ME TO MY FATHER, I AM NOT HIM. EVERYTHING I DO NO MATTER HOW GREAT YOU WILL ALWAYS SAY MY FATHER WOULD HAVE DONE IT BETTER, NOTHING IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. YOU NEED TO REALIZED I AM NOT HIM. MY WHOLE LIFE YOU HAVE PREACHED TO ME ABOUT THE LONGBOTTOM BLOOD LINE, AND ALL IT'S GREAT WIZARDS. WELL, GUESS WHAT I AM NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM. I'M NOT GOING TO BE AS GREAT AS MY DAD OR HIS. I AM JUST GOING TO BE ME NEVILLE BLOODY LONGBOTTOM YOUR GRANDSON. I WILL NEVER BE DAD, I WILL NEVER LIVE UP TO HIS NAME, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?

"I AM TIRED OF BEING MY FATHERS INEPT SHADOW. I AM TIRED OF HEARING WHAT GREATNESS HE COULD DO. YOU NEED TO COME TO ACCEPT WHAT I HAVE LONG AGO, AND THAT IS I AM DAMN NEAR A SQUIB. I WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND I HAVE COME TO ACCEPT IT. BUT, WHEN EVER MY FRIENDS NEED ME TO HELP THEM I WILL COME RUNNING. I FOUGHT BESIDE HARRY LIKE MY FATHER FOUGHT BESIDE HIS DAD. BUT DID YOU CALL THEM IDIOTS? NO!

Neville stopped and took a couple of breaths. Before he could continue Great Uncle Algie was at the door holding his side. Probably ran all the way from their room thought Neville. Great Aunt Enid came in seconds after him seeming to have decided to just walk fast and not run. Their eyes flashed from Neville to his Gran who looked in Neville's opinion as if she just ate something sour. Her eyes were still locked on to his trying to search them for some answers.

"What the bloody hell is all this screaming about?" Asked Algie after he had finally caught his breath. "We heard you all the way across the manor."

"Nothing at all. We were just having a little chat." said Neville as he swept between his aunt and uncle making his way up to his room. Enid watched as he made his way up the stairs, before turning her attention back to her husband, who was trying to comfort his sister, who was now crying openly. Which surprised her, the last time she cried was at her husband Marcus's funeral. She shook her head and spoke after her sister-in-law had calmed down.

"I hate to be the one to say I told you so but, I told you so." She said with a small smile on her face toward Malana. Who looked up with hate flashing in her eyes. But, before she could speak Algie was already on his feet again.

"This is not the time nor the place for this Enid." He hissed at her. He still had his hand resting on his sister shoulder. He went to turn back, but Enid was not done yet.

"You have been trying to hold that kid back since his father and mother were attacked. You couldn't have honestly thought he would let it go on forever." She spoke in a calm manner as she walked over and took the seat previously occupied by Neville, then continued. "He is not his father like both of you say. But for the time I knew Frank he would have been proud of his son. For two things more than any. One standing up with his friends and never having stopped fighting. Even after taken the Crucio curse. And two for doing something he himself could never do. And that is putting you in your place."

"Frank would not have wanted his son running around on a death trip..." Started Malana but, was cut of by Enid.

"How many times did Frank and Alice run off on death trips with the Potters? she asked Malana who lowered her head back down to the table. "Frank would not have cared if Neville was not the greatest at spells, he would have loved him no matter what."

"I do love Neville." Malana spoke barely above a whisper. " I just don't want him to get hurt like his father did."

"If you love him Malana you have a funny way of showing it." Enid hissed at her. Causing Malana to look up in shock. But before she could answer she heard a voice in the hall scream "Leaky Cauldron" followed by a roar from the fire place.

Malana made to get up but was stopped but Algie. She looked up at him. He to like his wife had a look of pity on his face.

"I'll go and follow him and make sure he gets back." He said quietly. Before she could answer he had already apparated away.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Leaky Cauldron seemed much more quite than it usually was. The patrons eyed each other as if waiting for them to pull out a white mask, which is why most of the patrons hands were on their wands. And it came as no surprise when flames erupted from the fire place that many of the wands were pointed that way. Neville came stumbling out only barely able to keep his footing, which he almost lost when he saw all the wands.

"Put your bloody wands away it's just a kid." barked someone from the far end of the bar. Neville couldn't help but think the voice sounded familiar, but he didn't think much about it. He watched as most of the wands went back in to the patrons cloaks. Why the others hung loosely at their sides. He nodded at the Bar keep Tom as he made his way to the back towards Diagon Alley. It was only then that he realized he didn't have a wand to get passed. So it seemed as if by fate someone was just walking through when he got there, running quickly he barely made it through before it closed again.

Diagon Alley just like the Leaky Cauldron seemed half of what it use to be. With the Ministry finally admitting to the return of Lord Voldemort many have taken to staying at home, believing it to be the safest place. Some have even gone as far as to pull students from Hogwarts. Which to Neville sounded stupid since it was the safest place in their world and home to the most powerful wizard alive Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

He made his way past most of the shops, he would have to come again anyway and get his book. But, today all he needed and wanted was his own wand for two reasons. One So he could practice spells since the age limit had been dropped to sixteen, this all depending on reason two. Which was to see if he really belonged in this world. To find out if he really deserved to be at Hogwarts. He spotted the store for Ollivanders and made his way inside.

The bell above the door gave a ring as Neville walked in. He looked around but yet no one was there. He was just about to turn around and leave when he heard a voice from the back.

"Be with you in a moment." came the voice. So doing as he was told Neville stood his ground. Looking around the shop he wondered not for the first time if this would make any difference. He had always been a near squib and the wands probably wouldn't even choice him. 'Maybe I should just forget it and go live among muggles. At least they would not treat me like dirt.' He thought to himself only stopping when he saw a pair of eerie pale eyes staring at him.

"Have you been here before?" Came the voive of who Neville could only assume was Mister Ollivander. He shook his head still looking it the mans creepy eyes. "Your to old to be a first year. Yet you look familar, what is you name?

"Um..Longbottom, sir Neville Longbottom.

"Oh I see it now. You look like your mother. Oak nine and half inches unicorn hair I do believe. But may I ask why you are coming here so late in age?

"I..I...I was using my fathers wand sir." Neville stumbled no one had ever spoke of his parent save for his family. Ollivaders eyes looked displeased for a minute, so Neville continued. "It was broken at the end of last term I need another."

"Malana should know that the wand choices the wizard not the other way around." He stated as he sized up Neville. "11 inches Rosewood Dragon heartstring?" He asked Neville who seemed to have lost the ablity to speak, so he slowly nodded his head. "Well then lets find you a wand shall we."

And so they did for the next half an hour wands came and went. Most of Ollivander's either was burnt or had holes everywhere. Neville for one was getting more and more depressed, thinking this sealed his fate. While Ollivander seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept going on and on about a challenge he was ready to defeat. Personally and not for the first time Neville questioned the man's sanity.

"Okay try this one." he spoke with a voice of wonder. "Holly eleven and half inches Vella hair." Neville took the wand and gave it a quick flick which caused all of the glasses in shop to bust. Causing Ollivander to jump and the people on the street to scream.

"Sir I think I should just go home now." Neville spoke with his head down. It was no use his life as he knew it was over. "No wand is going to choice me I'm just a Squib" He finished with his voice breaking, as he tried to hold back tears.

"Nonsence Mr. Longottom." Hissed Ollivander who seemed offended my the remark. "One if you were a squib you wouldn't be at Hogwarts. Two these wands would not have done all of this damage to my shop. And finally there hasn't been a squib in your family for centuries. And were going to keep that tradition alive. eh?" He stated as his eyes were looking at a door in the back of the shop. Without saying anything he left and went back to what Neville assumed was his office.

He reappeared moments later holding two wands in his hand. One covers with a red cloth and the other covered with a black one.

"Okay try this one will you." he spoke stiffly as he handed Neville the one with the black cloth. As soon as it touched his hand Neville let out a scream of pain and dropped the wand to the ground. He looked at his hand which was now blistering from where the wand had burnt him. With a flick of his wand Ollivander wrapped bandages around it. "Sorry about that Mr. Longbottom I should have known better. Now here try this one please? Don't worry it shouldn't burn you." He said trying to ease Neville's mind, which was telling him to run as fast as he could out of the shop.

He slowly reached for the wand and let his hand linger over it. This is it he thought to be a squib or not to be a squib. He laughed to himself as he grabbed the handle ready to drop it if it burnt him. When it didn't burn him he felt relief, which grew to surprised when he looked down at the wand. Red and Gold colors were pouring from his wand and covering the room. He watched in awe as the holes were filled and the glasses fixed. The shop was like it was when he came in. Unless you count all the boxes of wands laying around and the room now looking like it belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

"Interesting Mr. Longbottom. It appears you are a far cry from a squib." He continued when Neville gave him a confused look. " Mahogany 12 inches Grriffin/Unicorn tale feathers. The Grrifin feather I got in a trade over the summer."

"I didn't know you could mix wand cores, Sir." Neville asked as he stared down at his wand in shock. For the first time in his life he had no doubt he was a wizard. This wand felt so different than his fathers. It felt as if it was a piece of him that had been missing for a long time.

"Well you see your not really suppose to. They come off as to powerful and could blow up if they are not equally balanced. "He added the last part quickly as he saw the look of panic on Neville's face. "They are legal none the less but, it is hard to find a buyer for them. I would say that is one of the most powerful wands I have sold here. One of your class mates having the strongest."

Neville had no doubt who he was talking about was Harry. His wand would have to be powerful since you-know-who is after him and all. Maybe now I can contribute a little more he thought. No matter what Grans said if Harry or anyone needed him he would fight till death.

"Thank you, Sir." Neville spoke laying his money pouch on the counter and letting Ollivander take out the required amount. He handed it back to Neville with a nod and was headed back to the back. "Sir" Neville called before he left the shop.

"10 and a half inches Nundu hair tied with Dragon heartstring." He spoke over his back as he entered the office. With one last look back at Neville he shut the door.

'How the bloody hell did he get hold of a Nundu's hair' Neville thought to himself as he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. That thought was erased as he looked back down at his hand. He after all his doubts was a wizard.

'And starting today things are going to change' he thought to himself. 'No more being pushed around and laughed at. No more be a walking catastrophe. I am a Gryffindor and it is time to prove I was put there for a reason. But more importantly than anything. It's time to show them all who I am. To show both Grans and that disgrace to witches everywhere Lestrange that I am not my parents. I am Neville Lonbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. It is time for me to start following my destiny. It is time to start writing my own legacy.

-FIN-

Well what can I say. I got bored. When I get bored I write to pass time. Well anyway if you like review, if you don't like it review, if you don't read it review. So just review. :-)


End file.
